gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relación:Lauren y Puck
La relación entre Lauren Zizes y Noah Puckerman es la relación de noviazgo que se formalizó entre el episodio Silly Love Songs y Sexy. Ellos se autodenominaron Pizes o Luck por la combinación de "Puck" y "Zizes" a partir de Rumours. Información General Lauren rescata Puck después de que pasa 24 horas encerrado en un baño portatil. Más tarde, Puck le pide unirse al club Glee ya que Kurt transferido a Dalton Academy y New Directions necesita un duodécimo miembro. Ella está de acuerdo con la condición de pasar siete minutos en el cielo con Puck, así como dando un cartón de Cadbury, que según ella, será difícil de encontrar, ya que actualmente no están en temporada. Cuando ella no vuelve sus sentimientos después de descubrir que es un mal besador, ella dice que originalmente le gustó porque ella pensaba que era mestizo. Puck intensifica el esfuerzo por ganar una y Lauren, en el tiempo, lo consigue. Al final de la segunda temporada, aún están juntos y felices, sin embargo, en el estreno de la tercera temporada en The Purple Piano Project, Lauren rompe con Puck y deja a New Directions en el proceso. Historia por episodios Segunda Temporada Never Been Kissed En Never Been Kissed, cuando Puck le pide dinero a Jacob y sus amigos, mientras cantaba One Love con Artie, Lauren no deja de mirar a Puck y le gruñe seductoramente. Special Education En Special Education, Lauren salva a Puck quien estaba encerrado en un baño portátil. Puck luego le propone a Lauren que entre a New Directions ya que les faltaba un miembro por que Kurt se cambio a Dalton Academy con los Warblers, pero Lauren le dice que entrará con unas condiciones. Una de las condiciones de Lauren para unirse al Glee Club es que Puck tenga "7 minutos en el paraíso" con ella. Más tarde vemos que Lauren se une al Glee Club, por lo tanto, se cree que Puck ha cumplido con su condición, y además Puck dice que ella "rockeó su mundo", ante lo cual el resto de sus compañeros del Glee Club muestra una expresión de asco. Antes de salir a las Seccionales, Puck mira a Lauren entrenando, por lo que le dice que no tiene que estar nerviosa, Lauren le dice que no esta nerviosa ya que cree que los coros son estúpidos. Mas tarde, mientras celebran su victoria cantando Dog Days Are Over, Puck y Lauren bailan juntos de una manera muy amigable. A Very Glee Christmas En A Very Glee Christmas, cuando Lauren está sentada en la falda de Santa, ella dice "Quiero que Puckerman me ame. Él es un zorro", sugiriendo que a ella aún le gusta. Silly Love Songs thumb En Silly Love Songs, Puck dice que está enamorado de Lauren al interpretar una canción frente a todo el club de coro, la cual fue un poco ofensiva, ya que canta sobre las chicas obesas. En un fragmento del episodio vemos algo que había pasado anteriormente, los "7 minutos en el paraíso" mencionados en el episodio Special Education, que en realidad fueron solo "3 minutos que ella no volverá a repetir", y Lauren comenta que él no la excita tanto como pensó que lo haría. Ella se muestra constantemente agresiva con Puck, demandándole que deje de mirarla en clase y revelándole que los chocolates que le dio en San Valentín fueron una porquería. Más tarde, en la sala de música, Lauren le dice a Santana que es una perra, lo cual causa que los otros miembros del coro aprovechen para decirle lo que piensan a Santana. thumb|left Santana le dice a Lauren que se mantenga alejada de su hombre, refiriéndose a Puck, pero él le dice a Santana que no es su hombre. Lauren se encuentra con Puck creyendo que él solo quería agradecerle por haberlo defendido, pero en vez de eso, él la invita a Breadstix. Lauren dice que no está tan desesperada, y que debe ser cortejada antes de aceptar salir con él. Más tarde, Puck intenta conquistarla cantándole "Fat Bottomed Girls" frente al resto del coro. A pesar de haber sido una muy buena presentación, Lauren encuentra la canción bastante ofensiva y le dice que la hizo "sentir como una porquería". Poco después, aún creyendo que Puck es suyo, Santana lo invita a Breadstix, pero el la rechaza. Santana le dice que está intentando cambiar, y luego hace algunos comentarios poco afortunados acerca del peso de Lauren, los cuales son oídos por Lauren. Esto provoca una pelea entre ambas, y como era de esperar, Lauren resulta vencedora. Puck vuelve a pedirle que salga con ella, y ella le dice que si puede "hacer una presentación formal, lo considerará". Más tarde, en la biblioteca, Lauren le pregunta a Puck por qué no ha hecho su presentación formal aún, a lo cual Puck le responde que el ya le cantó. Lauren le dice que no está listo para salir con ella, y que ella necesita mucho más que solo una canción para hacer fluir sus líquidos. Cuando se dispone a abandonar la biblioteca, Puck le da un anillo con forma de golosina y le pide que vaya a Breadstix con él al día siguiente. Ella acepta, pero luego lo deja plantado, diciendo que se olvidó que tenían una cita. Puck cree que ella no asistió a la cita a propósito debido a sus experiencias pasadas, y le dice que él no es como los demás chicos. Él continúa diciéndole que no le gusta por su apariencia, sino por el hecho de que es más mala que él. Ella le confiesa que le gusta, pero que está buscando algo serio, y que si el está realmente interesado, tendrán que ir de a poco. Entonces, Lauren acuerda una cita para el día de San Valentín, pero solo como amigos. Más tarde los vemos a ambos cenando en Breadstix junto a otros miembros del coro, mientras todos miran a Kurt y The Warblers dando una presentación donde cantan Silly Love Songs. Comeback thumb En Comeback, Puck se une a la banda de Sam llamada "The Justin Bieber Experience", en un intento de ganarse el corazón de Lauren. Entonces, junto a Sam, Artie y Mike les cantan a sus novias Somebody To Love. Lauren, poco convencida, le pide a Puck que la ayude a preparar su solo para presentar en el Glee Club. Puck acepta y toca la guitarra mientras Lauren canta "I Know What Boys Like" en la sala de música. Además, el la ayuda a librarse de su miedo escénico diciéndole que imagine a su audiencia en ropa interior. Blame It On The Alcohol thumb|left|194px|Blame It On The Alcohol En Blame It on the Alcohol, ambos asisten a la fiesta en casa de Rachel. Se les puede ver juntos durante casi toda la noche, Lauren critica el peinado mohawk de Puck, a lo que Finn la clasifica como una ebria enojada. Mientras Blaine y Rachel cantaban Don't You Want Me, se puede ver a Puck con los lentes de Lauren y unos segundos después Lauren pone su hombro alrededor de Puck. Sexy thumb|Puck y Lauren investigando en Internet sobre su vídeo En Sexy, Lauren le dice a Puck que quiere ser famosa y que para ello necesita que hagan un vídeo sexual juntos para subirlo a Internet. Sin embargo, Holly se entera de esto y les dice que si lo hacen estarían cometiendo un delito: producción de pornografía infantil, por lo que deciden cancelarlo. thumb|left|Lauren besando a Puck. Más tarde, mientras Holly, Santana y Brittany cantaban Landslide, Lauren y Puck se sonríen el uno al otro y Lauren apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Puck en muestra de afecto. Poco después, Lauren llama a Puck "nerd" ya que se unió al club de Celibato, entonces Puck le confiesa su amor y le dice que la quiere acortejar, Lauren besa a Puck inesperadamente y también le dice que se unirá al Club del Celibato con el para poder rozarse los pies con él por debajo de la mesa. Al final, se pueden ver a los dos juntos en una reunión con el club de Celibato. Original Song En Original Song, Puck le dedica una cancion original a Lauren. Lauren se ve un poco desilusionada al principio con la canción original que Puck escribió para ella, ya que piensa que nuevamente es sobre su peso, pero cuando sabe el nombre completo de la cancion, el cual era Big Ass Heart, Lauren se queda satisfecha y se le ve disfrutando de la cancion en todo momento. Más tarde, después de Puck expresa su canción favorita, Lauren sonríe a él y le dice que está en una buena racha. En las Regionales, bailan juntos durante Loser Like Me. Born This Way En Born This Way, Lauren le cuenta a Puck que cuando era niña ganó Miss Tiara dos años seguidos pero que despues le dijeron que ya no tenia la belleza suficiente. Le dice que le gustaria volver a usar una corona, pero con Quinn en el camino, no tenia oportunidad para ganar como reina del baile. Pero Puck le dice que se postule y que ambos seran reyes en el baile. Rumours En Rumours, mientras los chicos hablaban de las parejas del club Glee, Puck menciona que el y Lauren se conoce como Pizes. Prom Queen thumb|Puck y Lauren en el baile. En Prom Queen, Puck está preocupado por su estatus como un tipo duro después de que Jacob Ben Israel le dice que Lauren "lleva los pantalones en la relación". Puck decide probar y lanzar deliberadamente para él y Lauren posibilidades de convertirse en rey y la reina de baile y no se muestra dejando a Lauren sin saber de esto. Mas tarde, Puck y Lauren van juntos al baile como pareja. Se les puede ver bailando juntos mientras que Blaine cantaba I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You. Mas tarde, ellos no ganan como reyes del baile pero aun así se divierten bailando al lado de sus amigos Dancing Queen y al final ambos se toman una foto juntos. New York En New York, Puck y Lauren tienen una escena antes de que el Sr. Schue les avisara que había una reunión en la habitación donde están sentados juntos en un bar del hotel pidiendo un Manhatan. Tercera Temporada The Purple Piano Project En The Purple Piano Project, Santana menciona que Puck no comvenció a Lauren de quedarse en el club Glee. En eso, aparece un flashback en el que se ve a Lauren diciendole a Puck que al perder en las Nacionales perdió su reputación, ya que su representante cree que eso no apoya a su imagen de chica cool. También deja a New Directions y termina con Puck diciendole que ellos siempre tendran Subway. Puck dice que Lauren fue "la que se me escapó". Canciones Canciones Relacionadas *''Fat Bottomed Girls'' de Queen. Cantada por Puck. (Silly Love Songs) *''Somebody to Love'' de Justin Bieber. Cantada por The Justin Bieber Experience. (Comeback) *''I Know What Boys Like'' de The Waitresses. Cantada por Lauren. (Comeback) *''Big Ass Heart'' de Glee. Cantada por Puck. (Original Song) Curiosidades *Lauren salvó Puckerman de la muerte porque él estaba atrapado en un baño portatil. *Lauren solía tener un enamoramiento por Puck antes de que empezaron a salir y, a menudo puede berse mirándolo fijamente. *Ambos han demostrado que se preocupan por su reputación. Así como ambos tienen una reputación de no ser agradable. *A Ambos les gusta el alcohol. *Lauren se unió al club de celibato con Puck para que pudieran jugar con los pies. (Sexy) *Lauren es una hebria enojada, y le gritaba a Puck sobre su mohawk. (Blame it on the Alcohol) *Ellos han planeado hacer un video sexual juntos, hasta Holly les informó de que sería ilegal (lo que los haria responsables de la Pornografía Infantil), por el hecho de que son menores de edad. (Sexy) *Tuvieron sus 3 minutos en el paraiso en lugar de 7, porque Puck no tenia buenas habilidades. Imagenes Laurenpuckfuerzas.jpg Pucklauren1.jpg tumblr_lhs2riGbSG1qzpd3po1_500.gif|Puck and Lauren puck_and_lauren_zizes_xd_by_verkoka-d3bpm9z.jpg|Love! Lauren and Puckerman Lauren_and_puck_in_nyc.jpg|Love haha 741467_1307632139851_full.jpg|Lauren y Puck 936;.png|Puck y Lauren Navegador Categoría:Parejas del club glee Categoría:Esbozos Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones de Puck Categoría:Relaciones de Lauren Categoría:Relaciones Heterosexuales Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas